Alert: Seventh Suitor
by Cielheart Ie'chan
Summary: Semua berawal dari keanehan sang ibu yang tiba-tiba merasa tua dan harus menimang cucu sebelum mati. Menganggap putri tunggalnya harus mencari pendamping hidup di usia muda bila tidak ingin berakhir sebagai perawan tua. Maklum, bila kau telat masuk pasaran nikah, kau bisa berakhir di tangan duda beranak lima... Yeah, right! Seperti Ino akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.


NARUTO

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

.

Story:

Cielheart Ie'chan

.

Main Pairing:

Kaka/Ino

Sasu/Hina

.

Warning:

AU, OOC, typo, semi-M for sadistic tendency Ino cs and seriously, no bashing chara. Although Ino like a bitch in this fic, I love her to much for that.

.

Don't like, don't read

.

oOo

Sreekk! Sreekk!

Ino Yamanaka memberi silang merah besar pada gambar setengah badan seukuran HVS seorang pemuda berkacamata hitam, berwajah _stoic_, lengkap dengan jaket abu-abu yang tampak kebesaran hingga menutupi bagian dagu yang kini terpampang di dinding.

Gadis berambut pirang sepinggang itu lalu mundur selangkah, menatap sang kreasi dengan wajah bangga yang terlihat jelas sebelum membalikkan badan, menatap tiga gadis lain yang menghuni deretan sofa sewarna lavender di kamarnya. Kamar yang kini menjadi markas tindakan laknat (dalam kamus orangtua) mereka.

Sakura Haruno, Tenten Amakudari dan Hinata Uchiha...

Yup, Hinata Uchiha! Sepupunya yang pemalu itu berhasil menikahi si pembuat patah hati gadis se-Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha, bulan lalu. Tepat dihari jadinya yang ke 17. Pernikahan atas dasar perjodohan sejak bayi yang belum resmi dan tidak terdaftar, berbumbu rahasia publik mengingat status mereka yang masih murid sekolah.

Dan karena itulah mereka ada di sini!

Atau lebih tepatnya, karena itulah Ino memaksa mereka ada di sini.

Semua berawal dari keanehan otak Miyano Yamanaka, sang ibu yang tiba-tiba merasa tua (meski baru berumur 42 tahun) saat menghadiri pernikahan rahasia Hinata dan harus menimang cucu sebelum mati (tanpa diagnosa penyakit berbahaya). Menganggap putri tunggalnya yang kini berusia 17 tahun 4 bulan dan jelas lebih tua dari sang sepupu meski masih sama-sama duduk dibangku SMA itu harus mencari pendamping hidup di usia muda bila tidak ingin berakhir sebagai perawan tua.

_Maklum, sekarang perbandingan pria dan wanita adalah satu banding empat... bila kau telat masuk pasaran nikah,_ _kau bisa berakhir di tangan duda beranak lima,_ pikir Ino sarkastis.

Gadis bermata aquamarine itu jelas tidak setuju pada keanehan pola pikir sang ibu. Tidak ingin bernasib seperti Hinata yang―walaupun berusaha ditutupi, namun―berakhir tidak bahagia akibat pernikahan tanpa cinta yang diatur orangtua.

Namun apa daya, harga diri dan status_ "lady"_ Ino tidak mengijinkan ia membantah dan bertingkah bak gadis pelawan titah di depan orangtua, hingga ia dengan senang hati mengumpulkan ketiga sahabat baiknya di ruangan ini. Lagi. Untuk yang ke-6 kalinya dengan misi yang sama.

Pembasmian _suitor_.

Dan... yup! Disinilah mereka. Di ruangan bernuansa ungu dengan aquamarine sebagai pusat perhatian tiga pasang mata yang berbeda warna. Emerald, black pearl dan lavender.

"Oke, kurasa kita tidak punya waktu untuk merayakan pesta kemenangan. _So... next target_?" Ino membuka suara, terdengar kaku dan formal bak polisi dalam tugas. Namun siapapun yang melihat ekspresinya saat ini akan langsung tahu gadis pirang itu berusaha menahan seringai nakal yang menghiasi bibirnya, pertanda sang otak dalam _mode on_. Sibuk mengatur stategi pembasmian lain yang tidak kalah sadis dari nasib yang menimpa _suitor_ nomor 5. Jatuhkan kotak kaca berisi koleksi serangga dan injak sampai gepeng.

Ok, jangan dibayangkan! Hal ini jelas membuat mulas perut. Terutama saat membayangkan puluhan lendir biru kehijauan serangga penyok menghiasi alas _high-heels_ seharga tiga ribu yen. Eww...

Ino bergidik tanpa sadar mengingat nasib sandal yang berujung di pembakaran sampah, diikuti Sakura yang mengernyitkan hidung jijik seolah mengetahui pikiran gadis itu dan bisa melihat _horror_ yang dialami sang _high-heels_. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum menahan ringis, berusaha menutupi rasa tidak nyaman dan bersalah mengingat puluhan―atau mungkin ratusan―serangga kecil berbagai jenis yang menghiasi lantai rumah tiba-tiba sekarat di tangan penyemprot hama yang ia bawa.

Tenten jelas memutar bola mata cuek. Sama sekali tidak memperdulikan adegan _spooky_ dalam otak mereka yang terkadang di dramatisir. Lagipula ia tidak berada di TKP saat itu hingga ia tidak bisa berimajinasi kreatif selain membayangkan tiga sahabatnya berlari kesana-kemari sambil menjerit ketakutan pada makhluk hitam kecil.

Ok, ralat! Sepertinya ia baru saja membayangkan Ino bak _shopping-spree_ melindas puluhan serangga tanpa belas kasih.

Pikiran kedua... Sakura juga tega! Semua orang tahu gadis berambut pink itu lebih psikopat dari si pirang saat sedang kesal.

Dan, well... Tenten tidak bisa membayangkan Hinata dengan jelas, tapi sepertinya gadis bermata lavender itu punya tendensi _violent_ saat kepepet. Maksud Tenten... hey, percuma saja gadis pemalu itu belajar jyuuken, beladiri keluarga Hyuuga, bila ia tidak mempergunakannya di saat genting. Tapi entah kenapa, pikiran Hinata memakai jyuuken pada serangga malah berakhir ala film animasi.

Tenten refleks menggeleng-geleng kepala, berusaha menghapus imajinasi aneh di otaknya sembari membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino yang nyaris basi. "Kiba Inuzuka," ujarnya singkat, sedikit melirik berkas dalam map merah yang terbuka di tangannya.

Hal ini otomatis menarik Ino―yang segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan duduk di kursi kosong, Sakura dan Hinata kembali ke alam nyata tanpa serangga.

Merasa mendapat perhatian, Tenten kembali melanjutkan tanpa melepas pandangan dari kertas di tangannya.

"_Third year_, _SUI International High School_. Anak kedua dan pewaris Inuzuka _Corporation_ berkat sang kakak yang memilih membuka _pet shop_. Pecinta binatang dan pemilik Akamaru―anjing putih yang selalu memenangkan kontes binatang―yang ia peroleh dihari ulang tahunnya yang keempat dari sang ibu, Tsume Inuzuka."

Tenten berhenti sejenak untuk memberi pendengarnya waktu berfikir. Merasa tidak ada pertanyaan, ia kembali bersuara.

"_Playboy_ kampung, besar mulut, _poor_ nilai akademik _and too wild, but your taste_," ujarnya diselingi seringai nakal sebagai penutup.

Ino dan Sakura mengangkat sebelah alis, disusul Hinata yang mengerutkan kening, tampak membuka mulut untuk bertanya saat mendengar nada tertarik dalam suaranya.

"Balapan liar," jawab Tenten sebelum ditanya. Membuat tiga pasang mulut membentuk huruf "o" tanda mengerti.

Segala yang memacu adrenalin jelas hobi Ino... yang ditularkan pada Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata dalam porsi yang berbeda.

Gadis berambut pirang sepinggang itu bersiul pelan, takjub. Masih tidak habis pikir atas kecanggihan otak sang sahabat yang tampak selangkah lebih maju dalam mencari informasi. Namun entah kenapa, ia tidak ingin tahu bagaimana gadis bercepol dua itu mengorek data seseorang. Biarkan hanya Tuhan yang tahu bila ia menderita _sindrom stalker_, kalau memang ada.

"Jadi, menurut kalian aku harus bagaimana? Bertamu ke rumah Kiba dan memeluk anjingnya sampai mati atau... apa kuancam menjadikan anjingnya steak daging saja, ya? Pasti wajah _horror_nya terlihat lucu hehe..." Ino berlayar ke dunia khayalan di tengah pembicaraan, tampak menimbang-nimbang disela kikikan geli nan usil yang menghiasi bibirnya.

Jelas saja hal ini mengundang_ sweatdrop_ di dahi Tenten dan Sakura, disusul Hinata yang meringis disela senyuman mendengar nasib malang yang akan menimpa sang anjing. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu dosa mereka membunuh serangga tak terampuni, lalu kenapa harus menambah dosa?

"Kadang aku lupa, sifat tsundere Ino tak tertolong," cetus si rambut cepol acuh tak acuh, asyik menyedot habis jus jeruknya.

"Yeah, semoga Tuhan menerima si malang Akamaru disisi-Nya," timpal Sakura tidak kalah santai, lebih terdengar geli daripada kasihan.

Hinata mendapat giliran_ sweatdrop_. Ketiga sahabatnya resmi mempunyai masalah dalam otak!

"Ah, benar juga!" Ino tiba-tiba bersorak, menepuk kepalan tangan kanan di telapak tangan kiri. "Aku harus ke apotik. Kalian mau ikut?" ujarnya menatap yang lain.

"Memangnya kenapa? Obat warasmu habis?" Sakura menyeringai usil yang dibalas decakan kesal oleh Ino. Gadis pirang itu lalu memberi kode _silent_ dengan cara meletakkan jari telunjuk di depan mulut, diselingi aquamarine yang tampak berbinar aneh.

Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata langsung tahu isi _cerebrum_ sang Yamanaka.

Teman mereka dalam _mode evil_. Akut! Dan seseorang akan menderita _(possible Akamaru)._

"_Let's go_!" Ino kembali bersorak, menyambar tas selempang biru yang tergeletak di kasurnya dan bergegas keluar kamar diikuti Sakura, Tenten dan Hinata.

Keempat sahabat itu menuruni tangga, menuju lantai dasar. Memilih lewat pintu samping kanan rumah yang langsung menuju garasi luas yang tengah dihuni empat mobil dan sebuah motor sport.

BMW merah, Skyline JTR-03 biru, Evolution hitam, Limousine hitam dan sebuah sport bernuansa kuning, orange dan merah bak nyala api.

Ino memencet tombol "_power"_ _remote_ Evolution di tangannya sebelum melempar kunci itu pada Tenten yang langsung menangkap sang benda hitam kecil, sigap dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Ino tepat duduk di sampingnya, disusul Sakura yang memilih jok di belakang Ino.

Hinata nyaris memasuki sisi jok lain, namun terhenti saat mendengar _ringtone_ ponsel miliknya. Gadis berambut indigo itu terpaksa merongoh tas, menggumamkan nama sang suami saat mendapati pandangan penuh tanya yang dilayangkan kearahnya.

"Sasuke-kun?" sapanya pelan pada orang di seberang sambungan. Terdiam cukup lama sebelum bergumam mengiyakan dan menutup pembicaraan.

"Kenapa?" Ino melongok dari jendela mobil, heran mendapati wajah Hinata yang tampak khawatir menatap mereka.

"Ah, Ino-chan, maaf. Sepertinya aku tidak ikut... Otou-san masuk rumah sakit lagi," ujar gadis itu tidak nyaman. Merasa tidak sopan membiarkan Ino, Sakura dan Tenten merancang misi tanpanya. Namun disisi lain, ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Sasuke yang terdengar stres.

Ino balas mengibaskan tangan cuek. "Tidak masalah, hanya ke apotik saja. Fugaku-ojisan dirawat dimana? Mau kami antar?"

"Emm, ti-tidak usah... Sasuke-kun bilang a-kan menjemputku," balasnya gugup. Tanpa sadar memainkan jari-jari di depan dada sembari menundukkan wajah untuk menutupi rona merah yang bersarang di sana. Membuat Ino, Sakura dan Tenten saling berpandangan usil.

Well, setidaknya pernikahan rahasia sang yamato nadeshiko dan si pembuat patah hati gadis se-Konoha itu tidak sealot yang mereka pikir.

Atau setidaknya, hubangan mereka masih tertolong berkat Hinata yang ternyata memendam perasaan lain pada sang suami. Meski Ino, Tenten dan Sakura sangat yakin benci gadis bermata lavender itu tidak berkurang sesenti pun bila mengingat sejarah pertemuan mereka. Pertemuan pertama di usia empat tahun yang membuat Hinata menjadi gadis pemalu, cepat gugup dan tidak percaya diri seperti saat ini.

"Aww, bukankah pasangan muda kita sangat manis? Aku jadi iri," Sakura terkikik geli diikuti deheman usil Ino dan Tenten.

"Yup! Yup! Membuat aku menyesal menolak lima lamaran berturut-turut... apa kuterima lamaran Kiba saja, ya?" cengir Ino tidak mau kalah.

"Sayang sekali Akamaru tidak jadi _steak_ daging... padahal kupikir kau akan bagi-bagi," Tenten berganti menggoda sang Yamanaka, yang dibalas putaran bola mata.

"_Pleaseee_, menikahi Kiba bukan berarti nasib Akamaru akan mujur. Anjing itu sudah ditakdirkan jadi _steak_ daging sejak lahir," balas Ino santai. Mengundang _sweatdrop_ di dahi Tenten, Sakura dan Hinata.

Sahabat mereka shinigami berwajah malaikat!

Hinata_ menghilang_ sedetik kemudian saat Ferrari top sider Sasuke terparkir di depan bagasi yang terbuka untuk menjemputnya. Sedangkan Ino, Tenten dan Sakura segera meluncur ke tujuan mereka sendiri.

oOo

Dan... well, entah kenapa mereka berakhir di tempat lain!

"Ah, yang ini keren sekali! Tapi yang ini juga cantik... Apa kubeli dua-duanya saja, ya?" Ino tampak menimbang-nimbang, memamerkan syal ungu polos berumbai dan biru kotak-kotak putih di kedua tangannya pada Sakura yang asyik meneliti _etalase_ silinder kacamata berbagai warna, tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri.

Gadis berambut_ pink_ itu mengedarkan emerald pada Ino sesaat, mengerutkan dahi saat melirik benda yang dimaksud. "Kau sudah punya keduanya di klosetmu, _Pig_. Cari saja motif lain," tukasnya sambil lalu dan kembali sibuk sendiri.

"Eeeh, yang benar? Sejak kapan?" Ino memasang wajah heran, bingung mendengar klosetnya berpenghuni benda yang ia incar tanpa ia sadari. Lagipula, kenapa Sakura malah lebih mengenal barang-barangnya daripada sang pemilik sendiri? Aneh! (Sebenarnya nggak, meraka cuma suka pinjeman baju).

Sakura memutar bola mata. "Lupa, ya? Syal itu kembaran dengan syalku, Tenten dan Hinata. Gratisan karena menguras dompet_ suitor_ nomor tiga, Suigatsu or Sangetsu _something_, _whatever_... namanya seperti sanpakutou Ichigo di anime Bleach," ujarnya acuh tak acuh.

"Ah, yang memaki _bitch_ dan matre berulang kali persis radio rusak?"

"Dan bersumpah akan mencekikmu saat tidur karena mengatainya anak haram hiu? Yeah, orang itu..."

"Hey, memangnya aku salah bicara?" Ino melipat tangan di depan dada, berusaha membela diri. Orang itu memang seperti hiu! Kau tidak lihat giginya yang bertaring? Kerjanya minum setiap lima detik sekali... kalau bukan persilangan manusia dan hiu, lalu apa?" lanjutnya keras kepala.

"Makhluk planet yang pengindap dehidrasi akut?" Sakura memberi sugesti. Terkikik geli mengingat wajah tidak tenang si Sangetsu-something begitu mendapati tubuhnya di tengah lautan manusia yang ber_shopping spree_, panas dan sesak. Sampai ia harus rela menenteng botol aqua ukuran seliter bak pedagang asongan. Belum lagi keisengan Ino yang memaksa ia menenteng semua kresek belanjaan. Lucu.

"Aww, apa si makhluk planet datang ke bumi untuk menginvasi? Sayang sekali, Keroro Gunsou salah memberi informasi." Cengiran Ino jelas mengejek. Membuat Sakura kembali memutar bola mata diantara decakan lidah.

"Kau melantur,_ Pig_! Kebiasaanmu menonton si kodok jelek meracuni otak," balasnya tanpa rasa.

"Hey, tidak sopan! Keroro tidak jelek! Dia itu amfibi terimut yang pernah aku lihat," protes si pemilik aquamarine tidak terima. "Lagipula tidak sesuai dugaanmu, Keroro justru memberiku petuah dalam hidup," ujarnya bangga.

"Seperti?"

"Susunlah rencana dengan matang karena gagal itu menyebalkan," Ino mengangkat bahu cuek, mengembalikan kedua syal di tangannya ke tempat semula―dalam _hanger_―dan beranjak ke bagian depan toko yang memajang aksesoris.

"Tidak heran semakin hari kau semakin sadis... Membuatku kasihan pada pria yang akan menikahimu," balas Sakura nyengir, menunggu teriakan protes Ino yang tidak kunjung datang dan hanya berbalas lambaian tangan cuek. Maklum, gadis pirang sepinggang itu sedang sibuk _menelanjangi_ liontin imitasi yang melekat di kalung _stainless_ dalam kotak kaca dengan mata.

Sakura mengedikkan bahu, membiarkan sang Yamanaka sibuk sendiri dan beralih mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah, mencari sosok Tenten yang sejak tadi belum kembali dari toilet.

Sakura langsung curiga si rambut cepol mendepak mereka di tempat ini agar ia bisa menjelajahi toko benda tajam di seberang_ mall_ tanpa gangguan, mengingat sebulan lalu ketiganya diusir tak terhormat dan terlarang memasuki toko berlabel "_Ninja Arts"_ itu setelah Ino iseng melempar kunai pada_ ice cream_ yang ia pegang.

Well, Sakura sih tidak terluka mengingat bidikan Ino terlalu menyedihkan. Yang jadi masalah adalah si kunai nyasar berhasil mengetuk jatuh katana pajangan dan mendarat tepat di _etalase_ kaca setinggi badan berisi shuriken, yang tentu saja pecah karena murahan.

Selanjutnya? Tidak banyak! Hanya kekacauan massal dengan tontonan rekor _heart attack_ terbanyak dalam sejarah hidup Sakura.

Dan jangan lupa ocehan gratis manager toko, tatapan membunuh _customer_, hardikan satpam _mall_ yang mengancam lapor polisi, kartu kredit yang kosong, juga aksi mogok ngomong Tenten yang tertular sial akibat mengenal mereka.

_Ah, hidup yang indah,_ pikir si marga Haruno sarkastis. Kembali berlayar di dunia _shopping spree_.

oOo

"Ck, yang jaga mana, sih?" Ino mengomel sendiri, mengedarkan mata untuk mencari sosok pramuniaga yang seharusnya menunggui _counter_ kalung tempat ia berdiri.

Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanya pengunjung lain yang juga sibuk di kubangan barang masing-masing, bukan para gadis berpakaian orange-hitam dengan senyum lima watt.

"Dasar tidak profesional," gerutunya kesal. "Untung aku bukan pencuri, kalau tidak..." Kalimat Ino tenggelam di tenggorokan saat sang _evil cerebrum_ meregistrasi ucapannya sendiri.

Pencuri.

Dua silabis kata itu tiba-tiba membuat keempat bilik jantung Ino berdetak lebih cepat dengan aliran panas-dingin yang merasuki setiap urat saraf di tubuhnya. Tanda sang _adrenaline rush_ mulai beraksi.

Yeah, _adrenaline rush_―sindrom yang membuat seseorang bertindak gila berkat energi tambahan yang entah dari mana, bukan _kleptomania_―keinginan mencuri sesuatu karena tangan yang gatal.

"Sial," Ino mendesis pelan. Mengepalkan tangan yang mulai dingin untuk beraksi, membuka pintu kaca _counter_ dan mengambil kalung berliontin bintang sewarna darah yang ia incar.

Gadis pirang itu mengenyit tipis, menggigit bibir bawah tidak nyaman sembari mengedarkan aquamarine ke segala arah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Masih tidak terlihat pramuniaga di manapun. Hanya beberapa pengunjung toko yang tampak berlalu lalang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sibuk memilih barang keinginan masing-masing.

Ino kemudian melirik arah masuk toko yang transparan. Di luar sana tampak sibuk dan berisik, namun lagi-lagi berisi pengunjung _mall_ yang asyik dengan dunia sendiri.

_Aman_, pikiran Ino menyuplai kata yang mengusik sisi malaikat di hatinya. Kalau memang ada. Karena toh gadis cantik itu langsung menghela nafas pasrah sebagai tanda menyerah pada keinginan otak.

_Sekali ini saja_, batinnya menenangkan diri. Berusaha terlihat sesantai mungkin saat memutari sisi meja _etalase_ dan masuk ke bagian dalam yang hanya diperuntukkan bagi karyawan. Ino mendorong salah satu sisi pintu kaca, menyambar kalung incaran dan bergegas keluar _counter_ tanpa lirikan.

Ino nyaris berlari menuju pintu keluar. Melupakan Sakura dan Tenten berkat liontin yang terasa panas dalam genggaman tangan kirinya. Untung saja si pirang itu masih bisa menahan diri, memilih berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar sambil memegangi perut yang serasa dikocok, bergaya bak kebelet pipis. Padahal sungguh, Ino hanya ingin muntah. Ngeri mendapati tubuhnya seolah dirasuki makhluk jahat.

Ok, ralat! Ino tidak ngeri mendapati tubuhnya seolah dirasuki makhluk jahat, karena toh ia tidak menyangkal sedikit bermasalah dalam otak. Tsundere. Dan bangga akan hal itu.

Ino bahkan bisa tertawa iblis membayangkan wajah _horror_ Shino saat ratusan serangga koleksi pemuda itu berakhir di alas _high-heels_nya yang mahal. Tapi tetap saja... ini pertama kalinya gadis itu berani mengutil, merugikan orang lain tanpa sebab, hanya karena godaan _adrenaline rush_ yang ia derita.

_Aku sudah gila_, batin Ino memaki diri sendiri. Mendorong pintu toko berlabel "_Frozen Heaven"_ itu tanpa benar-benar menatap jalan di depannya dan...

Brukk!

Mundur selangkah dan nyaris jatuh terjengkang setelah menabrak seseorang.

"Aww, sial... sakit sekali!" Ino refleks mengelus dahi yang entah beradu dengan apa. Bergegas mendongakkan wajah untuk menatap tersangka pengurang-uang-jujuran-karena-lecet-di-tubuhnya yang ternyata lebih tinggi. Bermaksud memaki tanpa belas kasih.

Sayang, aquamarinenya yang tiba-tiba tertumbuk pada dua bola beda warna, membuat gadis itu lupa diri.

"Wah, heterokromia..." Dan berakhir menggumamkan nada takjub ala anak kecil disuguhi mainan baru.

Ino bahkan tanpa sadar melangkah maju, menginvasi _personal space_ pemuda berambut perak di depannya untuk menangkup wajah berahang keras itu dengan kedua tangan. Berjingkat agar bisa meneliti sang mata dari dekat, penasaran. Mengabaikan keterkejutan singkat yang terlukis di wajah si pemilik yang kemudian berganti kerlingan aneh dengan salah satu sudut bibir yang tersungging, lucu.

"Asli, ya? Bukan _soft lens_?" ujarnya tidak percaya diselingi bumbu iri. Maklum saja, mata di depannya benar-benar cantik. Merah darah dan hitam gelap yang tampak berpadu serasi. Membuat sisi _evil_ Ino lagi-lagi menyuplai kalimat sadis―transplantasi dan congkel―pada sang_ lobus frontalis_.

Ino refleks mundur selangkah, melepas wajah pemuda di depannya sembari menggeleng-geleng kepala. Berusaha mengusir pikiran aneh dan _sindrom adrenaline rush_ yang kembali menyeruak.

"_Ups, sorry... gotta go somewhere_," ujarnya dengan nada riang yang dibuat-buat. Mengambil langkah pertama dan berniat kabur dari depan toko.

Demi Kami-sama, ia tidak ingin jadi psikopat dan pencuri di saat yang sama!

Sayang, Ino hanya berhasil menjauh dua langkah sebelum tangan kirinya dicengkram pelan dari belakang. Memaksa si pirang memutar badan dengan wajah kesal.

"_What?_" desisnya tidak terima.

Belum tahu, ya... gadis pirang itu harus mencari lubang persembunyian sebelum seseorang mengenali wajahnya sebagai pengutil. Demi Tuhan, wajah cantiknya tidak pantas menghuni bui. Apa kata orangtua Ino kalau mereka tahu sifat anak mereka? Masuk penjara karena kalung imitasi murahan? Yang benar saja!

"Kembalikan liontin yang kau ambil," balas si rambut perak santai, terdengar bosan dengan suara yang sengaja dipelankan agar penghuni_ mall_ lain tak mendengar pembicaraan meraka, namun tak pelak membuat aquamarine Ino melebar beberapa senti dengan bias panik dan tidak fokus.

_Uh-oh, seseorang dalam masalah..._, batinnya sarkastis. Refleks menarik lengannya yang masih dalam cengkraman agar bisa kabur.

Sayang, rencana Ino tidak semulus dugaannya berkat sang pemuda yang seolah bisa membaca isi _cerberum Ino_ dan langsung mengeratkan pegangan. Mengabaikan ringisan pelan si rambut pirang yang sudah pasti menderita lebam berbentuk jari di esok hari.

Tidak kehabisan akal, Ino kembali memutar otak. Mengedarkan pandangan ke segala arah untuk meneliti kepadatan _mall_ dan tiba-tiba menyeringai sombong saat sang otak disuguhi ide lain.

"Aku akan menjerit dalam tiga detik," ujarnya datar, memberitahu. Menghitung mundur dalam kepala dan... "Aaaa!"

Benar-benar menjerit!

oOo

Tsuzuku

oOo

Note:

1 yen = 103.91 rupiah (ini mah kurs 2 tahun lalu #plak)

Yamato Nadeshiko adalah panggilan buat seseorang yang lemah lembut, jago urusan rumah tangga, dll yang sifatnya cewek banget. Tapi nggak termasuk jago _shopping spree_ or nawar barang harga 50.000 jadi 1.500 lho! #tampol

Tsundere ntu secara umum berarti seseorang yang berwajah cantik or tampan, tapi berkelakuan buruk. Kalau secara khusus lain lagi... tapi ya, sudahlah! kagak usah dibahas cz ntar malah bikin bingung #tabok

_Adrenaline rush_ itu perasaan and reaksi yang loe peroleh berkat pelepasan epinephrine (adrenaline). Biasanya terjadi saat loe_ excited_, takut, dll yang ngebuat loe bertingkah nggak normal (?). Misalnya waktu loe main game, loe langsung beringas mencet-mencet tombol coz nggak mau kalah ma leppy or langsung bisa ngangkat lemari besi pas kebakaran. Padahal... *insert eyes rolling*

And kalau loe belum tahu, _adrenaline rush itu_ bukan penyakit, sindrom dan semacamnya. Itu cuma _boost_ energi tiba-tiba.

Tapi berhubung author sok galau, Ino di fic ini juga ikut galau dan menganggap _adrenaline rush_ sebagai sindrom walaupun sebenarnya ia cuma tipe yang gampang _excited_ ma hal-hal menantang dan tanpa sadar menerima _boost._

oOo

Fact:

Tenten Amakudari?

Dalam beberapa versi asing, nama Tenten diubah menjadi Ama, dari kata "Ama kudari", yang berarti "keturunan dari surga".

So... Yeah gitu deh! Gw yang bego ini jadi nggak tega kalau Tenten jadi anak nggak jelas. *Padahal tetep aja terdengar nggak jelas coz itu nama lainnya sendiri.

oOo

Suitors alert:

1. (?)

2. (?)

3. Suigetsu

4. (?)

5. Shino Aburame

6. Kiba Inuzuka

7. Hayo, siapa? Kalau nggak tau, kebangetan... Cek main pairing, gih!

oOo

Yeeiii, muncul setelah dua tahun! *tebar bunga bangke

Tapi nggak tau kenapa, serasa jadi author baru T.T

Hehe, sorry about that... my writers block is killing me. Although I'm free from that viruses now, I'm too busy to writing sometimes. Job, college, etc... something like that. So, please bear with me and don't expected an update soon. But I assure you, I'll finished this fic or die trying hehe...

And buat readers _"Blacklist of Happiness"_ Ciel yang sampai sekarang masih sering ngelongok update or ngirim PM tentang nasib yang menimpa fic malang itu... akusisi fic-nya di akun **El Cierto**, lho! dua chap terakhir. So, jangan lupa mampir ke sana, ya! Lebih seneng lagi kalau berhadiah review hehe... *maunya

Ok, nggak pake banyak bacot... see you next chap n' review please? *puppy eyes

Saran, kritik dan segala hal yang menurut orang berbau flame juga nggak masalah... asal jangan kejam-kejam, lho! ntar Ciel kabur bertapa ke gua Hira lagi wkwkwk... *sadar diri kalau tulisan rancu cz sok galau

Ciel


End file.
